project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Swablu Line/RSE
Swablu can be found on Route 114 with a 40% probability, and Route 115 with a 30% probability. Altaria, namely the almighty tank of Hoenn. Nothing beats this line in terms of availability-to-endurance ratio; their base stats are excellent for tanking purposes, and the typing is also quite good, given the scarcity of Pokémon carrying moves that can threaten them. Swablu is not very easy to raise, and will take a significant amount of patience to train up, but Altaria definitely pays back for that effort; while a little underwhelming in natural damage throughput, it has a decent movepool and can become a sweeper as well, thanks to relatively early Dragon Dance access. Despite not being the top of its class, the dragonbird is still very much capable of finding itself a niche in Hoenn, especially as it evolves at a reasonable level, unlike most of its Dragon-type cohorts. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Swablu can do okay in this matchup if it knows Ice Beam. The move 3HKOs Numel and 2HKOs Poochyena and Zubat. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): All of hid Pokémon are evolved, and much too dangerous for the young Swablu, except for his Zubat; it can be 2HKOed with Ice Beam. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Swablu is underpowered even just for the two Slugma, whose Overheat can easily 2HKO under the sun, even considering the Special Attack drop. Although Ice Beam can technically 3HKO Numel, trying to defeat it with Swablu is not the best of ideas, as it would give it two free turns to set up Sunny Day. Swablu should not be used in this gym. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Once again, an unevolved Swablu is unprepared for this fight; it would get destroyed long before accomplishing anything, and even Spinda outpowers it, as its Facade is stronger than Ice Beam and Spinda's base Speed is also higher. Skip this gym fight. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Carvanha outspeeds and outdamages Swablu with Crunch. Mightyena's Bite is technically weaker than Swablu's Ice Beam, but both are still only 4-5HKOs on average, and even in a pinch Mightyena's Swagger can easily turn the matchup upside down. * Rival (Route 119): Peck averagely 3HKOs Lombre and Ice Beam 3HKOs Grovyle, who can at best 5HKO in turn. Slugma knows Rock Throw, however, and both Combusken and Marshtomp are significantly more powerful than Swablu. Stay away from them. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): If Swablu is still unevolved, it can only 2HKO Swablu, Tropius and Altaria with Ice Beam, but not take on all of them; it will take some damage from their moves, which will eventually pile up, and even healing items will not be enough to compensate for the enemy Altaria's room to Dragon Dance. An already evolved Altaria, instead, can take on Pelipper as well, 3HKOing with Ice Beam; Flamethrower or Fire Blast also allows it to 2HKO Skarmory. * Rival (Lilycove City): Altaria 1-2HKOs Tropius; Slugma, Ludicolo, Grovyle and Combusken can be 2HKOed with Fly. Marshtomp is averagely 3-4HKOed, as is Pelipper with Ice Beam, but none of their moves are threatening to Altaria. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Altaria OHKOs Zubat with Ice Beam, 2HKOs Numel with Fly, and 3HKOs Mightyena with Ice Beam. It should not fight Camerupt, whose Rock Slide can 3HKO, unlike Altaria's moves. Beware of Swagger-induced confusion; a boost in Attack can mean a great recoil if Altaria hits itself. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Once again, Mightyena knows Swagger, so Altaria should be wary of self-hits in confusion; otherwise, Ice Beam nets an easy 3HKO. Crobat presents the same issue, though with higher base Speed and thus less predictability; Ice Beam is also a 3HKO against it, with a small 2HKO chance. Camerupt knows Rock Slide and outdamages Altaria, so avoid it. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Mightyena is 3HKOed by Ice Beam, providing Altaria can get past its Swagger-induced confusion. Golbat is a clean 2HKO. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Altaria can participate in this battle, but needs help with defeating Claydol and Lunatone. Claydol is 3HKOed by Ice Beam, and can 4HKO with AncientPower at best, whereas Xatu is 2HKOed; however, Xatu is faster than Altaria and knows both Calm Mind and Confuse Ray, both of which may scramble Altaria's battle plans. Claydol can also boost its own stats with AncientPower, and while Altaria is immune to its Earthquake, its battle partner may not be; depending on which prospect frightens Altaria's battle partner the most - between getting hit by Claydol's Earthquake and Xatu spamming Calm Mind - the pair should pick their first target. In general terms, Xatu should be defeated first, as it can 2HKO Altaria with Psychic starting at even just one Calm Mind. Lunatone's Psychic is an average 3HKO, and Altaria can 4-5HKO at best; Dragon Dance is also not a wise idea in double battles. The best Altaria can do is use DragonBreath against Lunatone, while its battle partner whittles it down further; if DragonBreath manages to paralyse, the fight will become easier. Solrock, unlike Lunatone, does not know Calm Mind, so its Psychic remains a 4-5HKO and all its other moves deal even less damage to Altaria; the pair should, as such, focus on beating Lunatone first. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Mightyena is the main element of disturbance in this matchup, as its Intimidate downpowers Altaria's Fly and once again, using Dragon Dance in a double battle is a poor choice. Ice Beam averagely 3HKOs Tabitha's Camerupt, however, which is a decent result compared to its 3-4HKO Rock Slide. Ice Beam is also a sure 3HKO against Tabitha's Mightyena, as well as a 2HKO against his Golbat. If Altaria manages to stay relatively healthy until all of Tabitha's Pokémon are down, it will then be easier to take down Maxie's as well; his Mightyena, by contrast, is a much more likely 4HKO than a 3HKO, which exposes Altaria to possible Swagger shenanigans, but its directly damaging moves are not that strong. Altaria can defeat Crobat, as well, though it should preferably switch out if its Attack has been boosted, to avoid Crobat's Confuse Ray repeating the Mightyena cycle; Ice Beam will then 3HKO it. It then needs to withdraw again when Maxie's Camerupt enters, as its Rock Slide is a 3HKO and even has a 2HKO chance. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena can be 3HKOed with Ice Beam, after getting past its likely Swagger. Sharpedo, on the other hand, is perfectly safe to 2HKO with Fly. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena and Crobat are identical to Maxie, thus Altaria may refer to the above for the analysis of the first two. Sharpedo has Slash as its only attacking move, but once again, Swagger is a thing; do not let him be faster than Altaria, especially if Altaria's HP is not too high. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Luvdisc offers Altaria good setup material, although it needs to be kept healed from its Sweet Kiss-induced confusion. Six Dragon Dances will guarantee the Fly OHKO against Luvdisc, Sealeo and Crawdaunt, and the 2HKO against Whiscash. Even if Fly misses once against Sealeo, a fully healthy Altaria can take an Aurora Beam from it. However, Kingdra would be 2HKOed instead of OHKOed, and Altaria cannot fight it, because its Ice Beam has relatively high chances of netting an OHKO. * Wally (Victory Road): Wally's Altaria must be 2HKOed with Ice Beam without setting up, as it also knows Dragon Dance. Delcatty is much better for setups, and Roselia is also viable, if its repeated Toxics can be healed. At +5 Dragon Dances, Fly will OHKO Delcatty, Roselia and Gardevoir, the main threat of Wally's team; alternatively, Altaria can shoot for the 2HKO, starting at +2. Magneton is hard to defeat with just Fly or Ice Beam, notwithstanding Attack boosts, but Flamethrower or Fire Blast will 2HKO it. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Mightyena should not be used for Dragon Dance setups, as it knows Roar. Instead, 2-3HKO it with Ice Beam. Either Cacturne or Shiftry can be exploited for the first Dragon Dance, as they are OHKOed afterwards. It is not advised to use more than one against them, as Cacturne can use Leech Seed - prohibitive for Altaria's sweeping routine, which is based on the two-turn move Fly - and Shiftry can pull Swagger and Double Team shenanigans. At +1, Crawdaunt and Absol are 2HKOed by Fly, though +3 is preferable against Absol, which would otherwise gain several turns to use Swords Dance. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): The leading Dusclops puts Altaria in a pinch with Confuse Ray and Curse, preventing Dragon Dance setups and making even Fly-based KOs difficult, as Fly is only a 3-4HKO, whereas Ice Beam only 4HKOs. Either of the Banette will work for one Dragon Dance, which allows to 2HKO both of them, as well as Sableye. Altaria can 2HKO the second Dusclops only at +2 or higher, however, and should otherwise refrain from fighting it altogether, as its Ice Beam is guaranteed to 2HKO Altaria. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Do not fight any of Glacia's Pokémon with Altaria. Even the Sealeo that only knows Ice Ball outdamages Altaria's Fly, despite not being able to get to the stage 2 of Ice Ball at all; everything else OHKOs Altaria with STAB Ice moves. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Altaria needs to Dragon Dance against Shelgon until its Speed remains boosted (repeating as needed, if Shelgon uses Rock Tomb). This will allow it to outspeed Drake's other Pokémon, which would otherwise be faster than Altaria. Ice Beam OHKOs Flygon, but only 2HKOs Shelgon, Altaria and Salamence; however, even their best moves - the most threatening being Salamence's Dragon Claw - are at best 2HKOs against Altaria, which will win if no ill-timed critical hits occur. Kingdra, however, is another story; only an Altaria with Dragon Claw can hope to 2HKO it, before its SmokeScreen and Dragon Dance combination becomes threatening for the entire team. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Both Wailord and Milotic can kill Altaria with Blizzard and Ice Beam respectively, and must be avoided. Tentacruel's Ice Beam 2HKOs, like Altaria's Earthquake, but Tentacruel outspeeds; Altaria will, however, be able to beat Tentacruel if it manages a Dragon Dance or mroe against Wallace's other Pokémon. Ludicolo is good for this purpose, but only if Altaria knows Aerial Ace; its Double Team can make it difficult to beat otherwise, and Altaria needs to at least hit +2 before OHKOing. Alternatively, Whiscash can be used, as its Hyper Beam is only a 3-4HKO, which redoubles turns considering the recharge; if kept healed, Altaria can Dragon Dance at will against it. Unfortunately, even at +6, Altaria cannot OHKO Milotic or Gyarados, and Gyarados knows Dragon Dance as well; Altaria can, however, beat Gyarados with Aerial Ace if it hits +5 or more before Gyarados comes into the battlefield, as Aerial Ace will 2HKO even after Gyarados cuts Altaria's Attack with Intimidate. * Post-Game: What even is a Rayquaza? }} Moves Swablu's initial movepool is very barren, consisting only of Growl, Astonish, Sing and either Peck or Fury Attack, depending at what level it is caught. Not the best for training purposes, but Sing is certainly useful for catching, as Swablu is capable of taking a hit from wilds and is not all that afraid of Pokémon that are not fully evolved. It learns Safeguard at level 21, which is probably not too useful considering Natural Cure, but the move can be taken over Growl or even just for general, temporary team support. Mist comes at 28, but is even less likely to turn out useful than Safeguard; Pokémon can simply be switched out if their stats are dropping. The first move that is worth of any mention is Take Down, at level 31; the recoil might turn Swablu off from using it, but it is actually decent to train it up until evolution, which is only four levels later (meaning Swablu will be awful to raise until then). Right after evolving, at level 35, Altaria gets DragonBreath, a good move which will also help against sturdy and tough foes, thanks to the relatively high paralysis rate; it is also the only Dragon STAB Altaria will ever learn via level-up, so hold onto it tightly. Dragon Dance comes at 40, and this is where Altaria starts becoming fairly threatening for anything that does not have Ice moves; the Fly HM also gives it good physical STAB to work with, thus Altaria can set up against several opponents - thanks to its few weaknesses and good bulk - and then sweep. The later moves are not really worth mentioning; Refresh, at 45, is near-useless, especially with the ability this line has, although Perish Song, at 54, might find its own niche with fans of stall play, as it guarantees the enemy Pokémon will be down within three turns - excellent last resort in challenges that are more difficult than normal, when the team is lacking proper counters to a specific threat. Sky Attack is the last move, at level 59, but the two-turn hit nature of it makes it not really worth getting, as Fly does the exact same damage. Altaria's TM movepool is fairly varied, and includes a good few physical and special choices. Ice Beam is great for coverage, and available even to Swablu, so Altaria can get it early for training too. Flamethrower and Fire Blast are also good options, though Fly will generally outdamage them later on, unless Altaria is Modest; the type effectiveness is similar, but Fly has STAB. A Sunny Day set is also possible, since Altaria gets SolarBeam as well. Dragon Claw is an obvious addition to the moveset, unless Altaria plan on running a fully physical set based on Dragon Dance. On the physical side, Aerial Ace is available for people who are afraid of accuracy shenanigans, and Earthquake for general coverage purposes. Return is actually not a bad choice, if Altaria is running a Dragon Dance set. Lastly, for players who prefer to whittle down their enemies slowly, Altaria has it all: Toxic, Double Team, Perish Song by level, and the bulk needed to actually run a stall/annoyer set. Altaria is one of the few proficient users of Toxic. Recommended moveset: Dragon Dance, Aerial Ace / Fly, Ice Beam, Earthquake / Dragon Claw Recommended Teammates * Steel-types: Steel is the best defensive type to counter Dragon and Ice Pokémon with, not to mention Rock Pokémon. Steel-types go wonderfully with Dragon-types; unfortunately, they are very uncommon in Hoenn, so it is not very likely that a Steel-type will be readily available to add to the team. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Aggron, Magneton, Skarmory * Water-types: If there are no good Steel-types available, Water-types can function almost as well with Altaria. Water-types resist Ice moves, can deal super effective damage to Rock, and will usually get access to Ice Beam to deal with Altaria's fellow Dragon-types. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Ludicolo, Tentacruel, Wailord, Whiscash, Milotic, Starmie, Golduck, Walrein, Lanturn, Kingdra Other Swablu's stats Altaria's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature is workable; Altaria can run a Dragon Dance set with anything that boosts Attack and/or lowers Special Attack, a special set with whichever nature does the exact opposite, and a mixed set otherwise. Since it does not need Speed a lot (unless, once again, Altaria is running Dragon Dance), the best picks are probably Relaxed and Sassy, with Brave and Quiet coming up right after. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Considering that Swablu's level-up moveset is nothing short of awful, and Altaria does not want to miss out anything it can learn, there is no reason to keep it a Swablu for longer than needed. Ideally, evolution should happen around Winona, especially if there are no better counters for her own Altaria. * How good is the Swablu line in a Nuzlocke? It can be underwhelming as far as damage dealt goes, but it has very few threatening enemies in this generation, and its amazing defenses make up for what is lacking on the offensive side. It is not that easy to train, but still much easier than any other Dragon-type, yet still has remarkable power. Swablu's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Ice, Electric * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Steel, Psychic, Dark, Dragon, Fire, Water, Fighting Altaria's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Rock, Dragon, Ice (x4) * Resistances: Bug, Fire, Water, Fighting, Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Steel, Psychic, Dark, Electric, Ghost Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses